1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film, a display device having the same, and a method of evaluating the conductive film. Specifically, the invention relates to a conductive film having a mesh-shaped wiring pattern that has excellent visibility by suppressing noise which is caused by interference between the conductive film and a display device, a method of evaluating the conductive film, and a display device thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a conductive film that has a mesh-shaped wiring pattern capable of providing image quality which is improved in terms of visibility of noise in accordance with an emission intensity of a display device even if the pattern overlaps with pixel array patterns of the display device having different emission intensities, a method of evaluating the conductive film, and a display device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of conductive films, each of which is provided on a display unit of a display device (hereinafter referred to as a display), include a conductive film for a touch panel having a conductive layer formed of thin metal lines which have a mesh-shaped wiring pattern (hereinafter referred to as a mesh pattern), a conductive film for an electromagnetic shield, and the like.
Regarding such a mesh pattern, since there is a problem that a noise caused by interference between a mesh pattern and a pixel array pattern (for example referred to as an array pattern of RGB color filters or a black matrix (hereinafter also referred to as a BM) pattern as a reverse pattern thereof) of a display may be visually perceived, various random mesh patterns due to which noise is not visually perceived or unlikely to be visually perceived have been proposed.
For example, JP2014-041589A discloses a touch panel capable of improving visibility by preventing a moiré phenomenon. In the touch panel, a virtual lattice is formed of the same polygons, predetermined points (seeds) are randomly generated inside the polygons, and thereafter the predetermined points and vertices of the polygons are connected, thereby irregularly forming a metal electrode pattern.